


深渊之下

by Whirlball



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlball/pseuds/Whirlball
Summary: 为了圣巢的永垂不朽，苍白之王可以不惜一切代价。
Relationships: Abyss Creature/The Pale King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	深渊之下

“你下定决心了。”白色夫人的眼中映着深深的担忧，“很抱歉我无法与你同行。”

苍白之王微微颔首，它没有流露出过多的情感，即使只在伴侣身前，它也保持着庄严的姿态：“这毕竟是我的决定。感谢你。”

圣巢的新首都已经落成，那里的空间广阔，空气也更加湿润，圣巢的居民和贵族纷纷迁离了这远古盆地。现在这里几乎只剩下苍白之王与白色夫人居住的白色宫殿。圣巢的虫子们几乎从未见过国王，传言在口口相传中扭曲变质。有的说国王是圣巢最高大勇猛的虫子，有的说国王浑身散发着苍白的光芒，如果直视就会目盲。

而只有白色夫人和少量的白宫亲信知道，圣巢的国王，苍白的沃姆，有着柔软而小巧的身躯。即使算上的那国王独有的庄严头冠，它甚至不比一只甲虫更高。

苍白的沃姆来到了深渊的入口，黑色的虚空粒子悬浮在空气中。国王挥动翅膀，朝着无底深渊缓缓降落。光线越来越微弱，苍白之王自身羽翼的光芒几乎成了唯一的光芒。期间它越过一些远古化石堆积成的平台，没有思维的爬虫在上面蠕动。终于，苍白之王落在了一处更加宽广的平台上，它远远望去，虚空汇聚成的平静的海洋。

它抬起头，入口处的平台已经遥不可及。或许需要在上面建一座灯塔，它想。

苍白之王再次扇动翅膀，落在平静的黑色水面上。液态的虚空没有温度，触感甚至是柔软的。它于水面上行走，长袍在拖出长长的痕迹，白光在黑暗中一闪一闪。水中虚空卷须窃窃私语，深渊生物们聚拢过来，又纷纷给这位白色的王让开路。白王没有停止前进，直到四面八方都被虚空低语环绕，远处的平台已经完全看不见了。

就是这里了。

白王停下了脚步。羽翼所释放的白色光芒在黑暗中闪烁着，这里的黑暗比之前更加粘稠，介于液态与固体之间，如果它停在同一个地方，就会逐渐陷入。它抚上自己的腹部，孕育万物的根之灵魂正附着其中。高等生命缔造联结有无数种形式，但被给予孕育虚空神明的力量，对苍白的沃姆来说还是第一次。

不惜一切代价，这是它自己说的。

它沉默了一会儿，然后放出了最强的灵魂法术。传说中能夺取视力的耀眼光芒从那小小的身躯上喷涌而出，羽翼上温和的白色光线化为六道劈开黑暗的光柱。法术造成的震荡在广阔的空间中回响。终于，平静的液面颤动起来，膨胀，膨胀，仿佛受到惊扰的远古巨兽。

苍白之王立在原地，它收起了白色的光芒，等待着。终于，几丛巨大的黑色卷须从水下展开，整个空间里响起低沉的咆哮。虚空没有意识，亦没有形态。它眼前所见的是不过是虚空之主远古精神体的残留。

白光在黑暗中一闪一闪，然后被吞没了。

和它想的一样，虚空并非一滩死水，相反，它们会吞噬浸染入侵到领地的一切东西，无论躯体还是灵魂。苍白之王被虚空汇聚成的触须缠得无法动弹，它象征性地挣扎了一下，这些触须并非坚不可摧，相反柔韧无比，如果它使出全力挣扎应该还是可以挣脱。苍白之王的半个身子浸入了液面，液态的深渊从沿着它的外壳攀附而上，从甲壳的缝隙中渗入。

如果是普通的生物，此刻估计已经被浸染而死。但高等生灵的外壳坚不可摧，深渊仅仅只能在表面附着，无法入侵到内部。一根卷须擦过它的脸侧，试图寻找能够侵入的缝隙。不对，这里也不对。白王耐心得等待着，果然，那根卷须在它脸侧辗转了一阵便放弃了，转而顺着脖颈爬上胸口，扯断它的系着长袍的束带。白色的织物如同一片零落的的叶子，很快就飘走了。

更多的卷须爬过它的胴体，在胯部的关节流连了一会儿，终于深入到两腿之间。。这些卷须似乎是终于发现了这个天大的破绽——一道几乎没有保护措施的裂口，直达这个生物的内部。它的大腿被向两侧拉开，卷须轻而易举地刺入体腔。白王的胸膛鼓涨起来，刺入体内的卷须活物一般扭动着往里挤，半液态的触须将它的内部严丝合缝得填满。

它仰起头，王冠的顶部没入水中，终于忍不住发出一声呜咽。过于夸张的饱胀感和全方位的刺激让它的身体起了反应，腰部以下变得酸软发热。它并不是来这里进行一场欢爱的，继承了苍白力量的生命之种在它体内等待，再由它和深渊结合，便能生出有着同样外壳，内里却是虚空的容器来。如此禁忌又罪恶，它此刻的狼狈不过是代价中很小的一部分。

更多卷须攀上了苍白生物的下体，它们轮流戳刺，让体腔变得更加柔软滚烫，然后又深深插入，扭动着顶弄，好让更深的器官处为它们打开。白王发出长长的悲鸣，躯体不受控制地扭动起来，它几乎是在挣扎了。但卷须没有意志，只有侵蚀的本能。这个落入深渊的生物强大无比，无法用物理的形式直接入侵到内部，便只能进攻它身上唯一的弱点。它们不停重复着抽插和顶弄的动作，使这个生物的内部一点一点变得柔软，好让它们进入得更深。它们卷住了这个生物的双腿向前方两侧推开，最后压在了它的胸口上。而生物的双手则早就因为试图扯开入侵的卷须而被束缚在了身后。

卷须的动作逐渐变得强硬，白王的身躯都在水中耸动起来。它努力放松身体接纳着卷须的动作，尽力保持呼吸平稳。快了，就快了。它心想。忍耐，忍耐。

“啊！”它惊叫出声，卷须终于侵入到本来不应该存在的器官中。原本腹中微微发热的地方逐渐被冰凉的虚空液体填满。那感觉并不好受，体腔深处被灌满到发胀，液态的虚空侵蚀着那枚苍白之卵。它的孩子已经失去了作为活物诞生的资格。这个认知让白王内心涌起一股遥远的悲怆。它的孩子，生于神与虚空之手的孩子，会以怎样的姿态来到这个世界上呢？

但很快它就没有机会思考了。卷须感受到了腔体的抗拒，动作变得更加频繁甚至粗暴。更多的卷须挤进了柔韧的穴口，刺激着腔壁。白王发出悲鸣，这太过了，它终于不顾一切地挣扎起来，羽翼在黑色的液面下张开，马上被无数细密的触须缠住，仿佛六片翅膀被同时抚摸着，酥麻感从腰部冲上后颈。 

“不，不，啊啊——”苍白之王终于丢下了尊严尖叫起来，有液体从眼眶中流出。它感觉自己快要沉下去了，事实也的确如此， 现在的苍白之王只有头颅和膝盖还在水面上，黑色的液体之下跳动着微弱的白光。快停下，快停下。它无声地说。它错误地估计了形势，深渊的主人在苍白之卵被完全侵蚀之前绝不会放它离开。这一切都指向一个结论：这种程度的侵蚀还并不足以杀死它尚未出生的孩子。

那么还要多久呢？白王不知道，没人能给它答案。它只能等待，不惜一切代价。

虚空找到了更多可以入侵的通道，它雄性的器官被裹住压榨直到肿胀，高潮过一次之后虚空就钻进了射出过液体的孔洞。再后来它就只能靠多出来的雌性生殖器官一次又一次得高潮，来缓和堆积到发疯的快感。卷须缠上苍白之王的头冠，剥夺了它的视觉，钻入无力闭合的口腔，和它模糊得哭喊一齐震动。它不明白虚空为什么要这么做，但卷须已经找到了所有能从它身上压榨出反应的地方，每当它快要失去意识的时候，就用更强烈的刺激将它唤醒。

不知道过了多久，它感觉到自己被拉入了水中，有卷须绑住它的下腹，连着插入体内的那根触须一齐勒紧，它脱力的哭喊了起来，沉重的液体灌满了它的口腔。

再次醒来的时候它发现自己在岸边，赤裸着。所幸不远处就是同样飘到岸边衣物。虚空并不是真正的液体，它的身躯和衣物可谓是一尘不染。它下意识地抚摸腹部，果然本来应该在那里的东西已经没有了。但它可以隐约得感觉到，继承了自己苍白血脉的存在此刻正沉睡在深渊的深处。

国王扇动翅膀，它的双腿还在发抖，甚至不得不在岩石平台上休息了一会儿，才爬上了深渊。它回过头，总有一天，它的子嗣，它的容器，它的牺牲品会沿着父辈走过的路爬升而上。

那时候它将再也不会踏入此处。

End


End file.
